


Context

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Peter, Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, Future Fic, Gen, Manipulative Peter, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's back and Peter's pissing in the Sheriff's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://i.imgur.com/1Mr4E4b.png) TFLN. IDEK.

"Hello?"

"Derek, hey. It’s Stiles."

"Okay."

"Yeah. So, uh, Peter’s over here."

"Over where?"

"At my house. Dad’s house, whatever. Anyway, he’s here."

"Why?"

"I don’t really know but can you come get him?"

"Tell him to leave."

"Yeah, tried that. He uh..."

"He what, Stiles?"

"He just pulled his sweatpants down and started pissing in our garden, okay? Like, I know Peter’s gone a little _weird_ but—"

"It’s okay, I’ll be right over. Just... keep him there."

"Yeah, okay. I’ll do my _very best_ with that."

***

"Where is he?"

"Sitting in the backyard. Seems to like the flowers."

"Show me."

"To be honest he’s been around a couple times in the past few weeks but this is the first time he’s been, well, intrusive."

"You should’ve called me before this."

"Didn’t want to bother you. You seem to be doing well on your own away from the pack so I didn’t want to drag you into anything."

"You know it’s not like that."

"Yeah, but it’s what you want and I respect that."

"... Thanks."

"You can repay me by removing this one."

"Peter? Do you know where you are?"

"Derek, I was put in an insane asylum and shared a cell with a clairvoyant. I’m not totally off my rocker."

"Debatable."

"Rude, Stiles."

"Peter, let’s leave before the sheriff comes home and arrests you for any number of things he could easily charge you with."

"I like these flowers, I’d like to sit a while longer."

"Peter—"

"If he wants to stay— _without pissing on anything else_ — that’s fine. I dunno, want a cup of coffee?"

"Are you sure?"

"I have a pot brewed already, it’s not that big of a—"

"No, about Peter?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Coffee sounds good."

"Good."

"About time."

"Peter, I may not have werewolf senses but I heard that."

"I’d apologize for him but if I start I’ll never stop."

"At this point I think I know what the deal is. Milk?"

"Please."

"If I didn’t know better..."

 "What?"

"I think he’s been doing it on purpose, coming over here."

"Oh?"

"To get you here."

"You can call me even when he’s not here, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I can do that."

"Good."

"Good."


End file.
